Where My Home Is
by Diana-ILH
Summary: Link, Marth and Ike decide moving out of the mansion is the best idea they've ever had, but Link isn't sure what he wants. He misses the way things used to be, but is he looking for something more in the future? Cruddy summary! D:


**Disclaimer! **

**I don't own SSBB or anything else for that matter,**

**Only this idea for the story. Enjoy.**

**R&R please. :D**

* * *

_Prologue _

The day was hot, sunny, you know. One of those days where you just wanna go out to the mansions pool, bask in the sun's rays, and take a dip. Yeah, too bad, because today I'm moving out. I'm going to see the "Real world". I've fought weird monsters, gotten myself in extremely bizarre situations, I saved Princess Zelda countless times and jumped off a burning bridge into a lake hundreds of feet below me, yeah I don't know about you, but I can honestly say I've seen and endured the cruelest things this world has to offer. But, don't get me wrong, I am kind of excited about this whole moving thing. It does show independence, yet I still can't understand why Marth and Ike would want to leave such a comfortable and convenient place. Everything's free, free food, entertainment, and a lot more, and all that just because you fight battles, which I might add are quite enjoyable as well. But, they insisted,

"Privacy maaaan! LOTS of it!"

"Just us, our rules! No restrictions!" It's not like we ever break the rules anyways, and we don't even have that many restrictions to begin with. But what can I say they're my friends, besides it does sound pretty interesting. It's not the dumbest idea we've had anyway. The dumbest I'd have to say, would be lighting the bathroom on fire, but I digress. That morning I woke up extra bright and early to pack for our little transfer from mansion to apartment. I heard the voices of Marth and Ike, then a very loud crash. The sound of glass breaking. And then I heard their yells. I shook my head and got dressed in my usual attire. I eventually started packing my boxes. I found some of my old stuff like, my ocarina, my iron boots, my old Kokiri shield and a jar that read "Moo Moo milk" on it. It put a grin on my face. As I continued through the exhibition that was my closet I found my old wooden ocarina that Saria gave to me. My heart skipped a beat, I can't tell you how many times I sighed looking through all my possessions, flashbacks hit me like trains, sometimes it even made my stomach flutter. I guess I just sort of miss the way it used to be. It took me a while, but ultimately I finished packing my things. I walked out of my room to find Ike and Marth arguing, but what else is new.. They're rivalry started when Ike first got to Smash Brothers. When Roy left Marth was no longer at the top, Ike was competition he never expected. I guess Marth's jealousy is what sparks all their feuds, though Marth would never admit to that sort of resentment. They argue over everything, especially spilled milk, but I guess their fights will make this move more amusing. I rolled my eyes, strolling myself over to them.

"You broke it! You're going to pay for it! Do you know how much I paid for that thing at the black market!?" Ike looked mad, I swear I could see that little vein everyone talks about.

"It was UGLY! Get over it! You should be happy I got rid of that thing!" Marth yelled back at Ike. As much as I like Marth, he can never admit when he's wrong. He's a good guy, but his fits can get pretty damn annoying. I decided to include myself in this little dispute,

"Marth, just pay the guy." I said giving him one of those, 'I-don't-care-I-just-wanna-move-everything-into-the-apartment-and-watch-the-Cosby-show' kind of glares.

"No! Now if you'll excuse me these boxes aren't going to move themselves. Start loading the car I wanna get moved in already."

Marth picked up and box and made his way through the door. As Ike turned to go into his room I could hear him mumble something about.. I don't know, something. We all started hauling all of our things into the car. We finally finished loading everything and decided to say our goodbyes. Ike went straight to Samus, while Marth went for Peach. I went over to Zelda, she is my best friend after all..

* * *

Don't even think about it! I can't picture myself ever being with her. She's beautiful, sweet, brave, strong, amazing…. Ahem… But, I think friends is all we'll ever be…Anyways… She ran into my arms, our embrace lasting a lot longer than usual.

"I can't believe you're leaving.." She said to me, her soft voice so familiar.

"Uh, it's not far. You can visit, and I'll be over to train, and for the battles and stuff. And of course, I'd never miss one of your matches." I told her, trying to reassure her, this was a good idea.

"..Yeah, but it's not the same." She said, looking away. I knew she was about to cry, I could just tell. I wasn't about to stay for the water works, so I acted quick,

"I have to go now. I'll call you, swear." I put my hand on her shoulder and walked out the door. I reached the car , that Fox would be driving by the way, and sat inside. As I closed the door I looked out the window, looking at the grandiose mansion I had lived in for a long time. I sighed, half with relief half of it from having the feeling of homesickness already. But as I thought to myself of all the memories and battles I had in that place I realized, this is not the end. No sir, this is only the beginning.


End file.
